Therapy
by hiddenlotusmaster
Summary: This is going to be mainly about random anime characters going to therapy. please read and review. this chapter.... Ayame and Koga! Reviewers get a box of cookies!
1. Inuyasha

**Therapy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Hello I am Hiddenlotusmaster this story will be co- authored by my sister Angel of darkness**

**Angel of darkness: Hi ppls:D On to the story!!**

"Hello I'm here accompanying my friend for his 5 o'clock session," Said a beautiful raven haired girl.

"Oh yes, come right this way," Said a tall blonde woman leading the raven haired girl and her companion down a long hallway. "go right on in."

In the room was a big desk and behind it were a tall redhead about 18 yrs. old, and beside her was a younger boy with brown hair about 15 yrs. old.

AoD (Angel of darkness/redhead): Hello Ms.Higurashi take a seat an were is Mr.Inuyasha?

Kag (kagome): looks around There you are Inuyasha. drags Inuyasha out from behind a couch

Inu (inuyasha): Why the hell do I have to be here anyways.

Kag: Beacuase you have issues.

HLM (me): So what are your issues inuyasha?

Inu: I don't have issues.

Kag: yes you do how 'bout your anger management problems and your swearing problem.

AoD: Let's start with your swearing problem. snaps fingers and a shock collar apears around Inuyasha's neck everytime you swear Kagome will shock you. HLM hand Kagome the remote.

HLM: here you go beautiful just don't hurt yourself.

Kag: blushes I won't

AoD: HLM stop flirting.

HLM: Fine. OK as for your anger whenever you feel angry give this a squeeze hands stress ball

AoD: I want you guys to come back in a week or two.

**Well that's it. please review this my fan fic. so please be nice no flaming. :D**


	2. Inuyasha session 2

**Therapy**

**Hello Angel of darkness and Hiddenlotusmaster here with a brand new chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.**

"Kagome do we really have to come back here again?" whined a slightly irritated half demon.

"Yes Inuyasha the therapists said you were supposed to come back here today," Kagome replied and then added, "besides don't you want to get that shock collar off?"

"Common Kagome hurry up let's go we don't want to be late," Inuyasha said wanting to get that horrible shock collar off. After a few minutes they arrived at a white desk where a tall blonde woman was standing.

"Hello you two come right this way you are expected," said the blonde woman again leading them through a hallway. After they had walked for a few minutes the woman opened a door and told them to sit down and that they would have to wait a few minutes because the docs were stuck in traffic.

10 minutes later...

AoD: Sorry we're so late someone (coughHLMcough) overslept this morning.

Kag: It's okay.

HLM: You are looking as beautiful as ever Kagome.

Kag: aww thats so sweet.

AoD: Get a room. So Kagome how has Inuyasha been doing?

Kag: Much better. Just look at him.

AoD and HLM: (Looks over at Inuyasha who is playing with some toys like a good little boy) Wow what an improvement.

AoD: has he stoped swearing?

Kag: yes he stoped like 2 days after. The shocks really helped.

HLM: Did you make sure not to hurt yourself.

AoD: Will you stop flirting HLM you can flirt all you want after their session.

HLM: partypooper.

AoD: (rolls eyes) watever.

HLM: Inuyasha come over here so we can get that collar off.

Inu: (puts down toys) OK.

HLM: (takes shock collar off but not before shocking him one last time) Sorry my finger slipped (coughnotcough).

AoD: Well you guys are free to go but since you were such good patients you get cookies. (gives Kagome and Inuyasha cookies.)

HLM: Hey Kagome want to go out to dinner later?

Kag: sure why not.

**Well thats it another short chapter but we swear we'll try and write longer chapters. Remember to reveiw reveiwers get cookies.**


	3. A note to any one who actually cares

50 hits and only 2 reviews. Ok thats it for all of those who actually care which im sure is not many we will not update untill we get at least 5 reviews.


	4. Sango and Miroku

** Therapy **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed. :D Here are your cookies! (Gives cookies to reviewers)**

"Hurry up Miroku!" said a rather annoyed Sango.

"What did I do this time my dear Sango?" Miroku asked like an innocent child.

"Like you don't know now hurry up we're gonna be late," and with that said Sango started walking faster leaving poor Miroku behind. Just then a beautiful girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked by Miroku. "Hello miss would you consider bearing my child?" Miroku asked hoping for a yes.

"Um I don't even know you," the girl replied taking a step back from the lecherous monk. Then Sango walked over to where they were.

"Please excuse him he's a lecher," Sango apologized and then proceeded to drag Miroku off. Ten minutes later they arrived at a big clinc and they stepped inside. Sango walked up to the front desk and politely asked if the doctors were ready to see them.

"Sango are they ready to see us yet?" Miroku asked.

"Yes Miroku come on," Sango said calmer now that she had time to col down from the incident with the girl they had run into before arriving at the clinic.

They folowed the receptionist down the hallway and soon arrived at the therapists office.

"Come right in," came a voice from inside the room and Miroku and Sango did as the voice said not even noticing that the receptionist had just left them there all alone.

Angel (angel of darkness): So what seems to be the problem with you two?

Miroku:Will you bear my child?

Sango: That's the problem. He says the same thing to every preety girl he sees.

Angel: Oh I see and miroku no I will not bear your child I'm to young.

Kari (Receptionist): Excuse me but HLM called he said he got food poisoning and can't come to work today.

Miroku: Will you bear my child?

Angel: Thanks for telling me I was wondering where he was.

Sango: (busy trying to kill Miroku for being a lecher.)

Angel: OK you two stop it!

Miroku and Sango: Ok

Angel: Sango I'm signing you up for anger management classes. Miroku I'm going to use shock therapy on you it seemed to have worked wonders on another patient of mine. (gives Sango some forms to fill out and puts a shock collar on Miroku.) Come back in a moth.

1 Month later...

Sango: hello were back!

Angel: So how'd anger management classes go?

Sango: great! I don't lose my temper as often.

HLM: what about Miroku?

Miroku: I don't get hit by sango anymore.

Sango: Thats because you don't hit on every woman you see.

HLM: Good you guys are free to go.

Angel: Here are your cookies. (hands Sango and Miroku cookies)

**Well hope you guys liked it! Anyone who reviews gets a box of Chocolate chip cookies!! So remeber review:D**


	5. Koga and Ayame

**Therapy**

**Hello ppls hiddenlotusmaster and iruletheworld0 (my sis's new pen name) here with a brand new chapter! Thank you to the people who actually reviewed. They get cookies. :) Oh and this chapter is for momijikk (I hope I spelled it right) who requested for us to do Koga and Ayame.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha.**

It was a beautiful day outside and walking down the sidewalk were two wolves one was a girl with red

hair and the other was a boy with black hair. The boy had was handcuffed to the girl and didn't seem to happy about it. "Ayame will you take these handcuffs off of me?!" asked the boy.

"No Koga you'll just runaway and look for Kagome!" Ayame replied. She then gave the cuffs a tug.

"Ayame I swear," Koga pleaded.

"Koga I already said no now hurry up or we'll be late!" Ayame said.

Koga just whimpered and whined the rest of the way to the clinic.

Later...

"Hello miss we're here for our 3 o'clock session," Ayame said to the receptionist.

"Follow me right this way," Kari (receptionist) said leading Ayame and Koga down a long hallway. After of few minutes of walking they reached a room Kari knocked on the door and asked if the doctors were ready to see Ayame and Koga after the doctors said yes Koga and Ayame stepped in.

HLM(me): Hello please take a seat.

Mis(Misako a.k.a my sis): Um why are you two handcuffed to each other?

Aya (Ayame): Oh it's just so that he wouldn't try to run away.

HLM and Mis: (sweat drop)

Aya: but we don't need them any more.

Koga: (tries to run away but Ayame grabs him and tapes him to seat) Damn it!

Mis: okay so what problems are you having?

Aya: You see Koga promised me he would marry me-

Koga: I don't remember that besides I love Kagome!

HLM: Hey Kagome is mine!

Just then Inuyasha jumps in through the roof.

Inu: Your both wrong Kagome is mine!

HLM, Koga, and Inu: Censored for lots of cursing and violence.

Mis: Okay thats it!!! (gets up from chair grabs Inuyasha and throws out of 12th story window) HLM sit down right now. Koga you too.

Koga and HLM: (go sit down not wanting to face Misako's wrath)

Aya: See he doesn't even care about my feelings.

Mis: We'll I have an idea let's try and hypnotize Koga.

HLM: good idea.

Aya: we'll try anything!

Koga: WE WILL?!?!

Aya: yes now shut up!

HLM: (walks over to Koga and starts waving a gold watch in front of him) Koga listen to the sound of my voice. You are getting very sleepy, when I snap my fingers you will fall into a deep trance.(snaps fingers)

Koga: (falls into a deep trance and starts snoring very loudly)

HLM: You do not love Kagome you only her as a friend. You like Ayame you are going to marry her because you promised her you would. Who do you love?

Koga: Kagome.

Mis: Wrong (hits Koga with a rubber mallet.)

HLM: You only like her as a friend you like like Ayame you are going to marry her. Who do you love?

Koga: Uh hmm Kagome?

Mis: Wrong again (whacks with a rubber mallet)

HLM: You don't love Kagome dammit! You love Ayame! Now who do you love?

Koga: Ayame.

Mis: Prepares to whack Koga)

HLM: Wait he got it right this time.

Mis: Oh my bad.

HLM: when I snap my fingers you will wake up. (snaps fingers)

Koga: Hey Ayame can we leave yet I want to get planning for our wedding.

Aya: really?

Koga: No.

Aya: (Gives Koga evil death glare)

Koga: I'm just kidding I swear.

Aya: You better be! Thank you for all your help.

HLM and Mis: It's okay. Now could you guys get out of here we have a poker game in about an hour and we have to get home and set up everything.

Aya: oh okay bye bye.

HLM: Hey remember to invite us to the wedding!

Koga: We will!

**Well that's it we don't think it's very good we've kinda lost inspiration for this story from lack of reviews. So if you wan to see this story updated please review. And for the people who are nice enough to review they get lots of cookies! Because they are nice.**


End file.
